


A Girl and Her Tardis

by Torchwoodlover123



Category: Doctor Who, Dr Who - Fandom, doctorwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwoodlover123/pseuds/Torchwoodlover123
Summary: Random drabbles and one shots mainly to do with thirteen.





	1. Chapter 1

“It takes 10,000 hours of practice to master a skill, I’m around 2000 years old give or take a hundred, so when you ask me miss Tyler whether I can ride a unicycle and Juggle at the same time I think I deserve to be a least a little offended” The Doctor walked around her newly refurbished Tardis console and flicked a few levers, she then walked up to Rose, grinned and stuck out her tongue cheekily.

“I’m just a bit apprehensive that you actually can, you’re not very good at staying upright when your feet are planted to the floor!” Rose moved closer to The Doctor and pulled on her braces in an attempt to get closer to the time lady she loved.

One good thing about this regeneration was the height difference meant Rose only had to lean up ever so slightly to catch The Doctors lips for a kiss. Once the Doctor had registered what was going on she deepened the kiss and moved forwards from where she had been leaning on the Tardis console to tangle her fingers in Roses hair. They stayed locked together for some time before coming up for air and just hugging one another before Rose broke away. She lept down into the cavern that had appeared below the console and began to rummage through a mound of junk before pulling out the items she had been looking for. One unicycle? Check. Three circus hoops? Check. And in the name of safety, one helmet? Check. The Doctor may be immortal but Rose doubted her actual ability and it would be shame for her to regenerate now when Rose was finally getting used to the new version of the person she loved.

“So can you unicycle and juggle?” Rose could swore she saw The Doctor roll her eyes and swear under her breath… busted.


	2. Pages of a book part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short lil story in two parts, only written one atm but gonna do a second if you like

She thinks the TARDIS is playing tricks on her either that or she is going mad (madder than she already is) Rooms keep going missing and granted the doctor was never very good at keeping track where they were most of the time, she used to just cross her finger and walk down a corridor hoping the room she needed would be there somewhere. But she was certain the library kept moving to different levels of the ship, it was the room she used most often next to the console so she knew the way better than she knew any other, then one day it just wasn’t there.

River keeps laughing at her, one night she found her wife sat on the floor of the console room in spotty pyjamas reading her copy of And Then There Were None, her feet propped up on the edge of the console, when she asked why she was reading in here she just laughed at her response of “I can’t find the library River!”. Then all thoughts of finding the library were lost when River began to tease her about old age catching up with her, which of course the doctor retaliated with; but I bet I could prove I’m still very nimble and ahem well they both only had one thing on their minds after that and it certainly wasn’t libraries. River did say she could trace and study the curves on the doctors body better than any book but that’s another story.


End file.
